Big Time Break Up?
by november 2 1990
Summary: 4 new girls come. will they steal the hearts of big time rush. Will Jo fight back. will Camille and Logan get back together. Read to find oyt BTW please review. it is rated T for a reason. it will have the 4 new girls in a later chapter.
1. New Girl or Present Girl

A /N I had typed up a story, but it was deleted. This is overdue, but I have softball, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. I have gymnastics on Monday, I work on Fridays, and I relax on Saturday. 

**Disclaimer: I only own my laptop, I don't own Big time rush**

**Kendall's Pov**

We all got texts from Kelly, saying practice was cancelled, and that we have the next 2 days off. We went to the pool and sat on the chairs. 4 new girls came over here and they introduced themselves. The red head was named Stacey, the brunette was named Wendy, the other brunette was named Patricia, and the blonde was named Rebecca. Their nicknames are Stace, Wen, Patty, and Becca. Stacey was the one Carlos liked, James liked Patty, Logan liked Wendy, and that left me in an awkward position. I have Jo, who has a CIA Marine agent dad who will murder me if I dump, cheat or break her heart. But Jo is amazing, nice, sweet, pretty, smells nice, hot, good actress, etc… I really like her and I think we can make it last. So James had decided to take Patty to the Park. Logan brought Wen to the aquarium, and Carlos had brought Stace to the food court. Becca was moving her hand over my chest, saying "do you want to take this somewhere else? My parents aren't home." Before I could respond, my beautiful girlfriend Jo came. She looked pissed. She then texted me saying that she needed to talk. I was scared; I have never seen her like this. Well I saw her like this when Jordin Sparks was here. I then told Becca that I had to talk to someone. Before I left, she came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I saw so shake her head no, and then leave. I ran after her, and I grabbed some flowers. Jo runs fast. I had chased her down to the rink. She then sat on the steps. I then went next to her, and said "Jo did you need to tell me something?"

**Jo's Pov**

I saw my boyfriend kiss another girl, and he is asking me what I want to ask him. I replied "I can't believe you would do that, I am going but I want you to remember something, 1) we are through, 2) you should probably forget about me 3) I was going to tell you that I had gotten Minnesota Wild tickets for 2 when they play against the Kings, but I will bring James, Carlos, or Logan 4) I never want to see you again and 5) You should give those flowers to Becca. She will probably make a better girlfriend then I ever will." I then left him there. I got a cab ride back, and I went to my apartment. I called Camille and she came over right away. She was disgusted in him, she went to Logan, and then she was 4 girls. She grabbed Logan and said "He's mine." Then kissed him for the longest time. Wen had then left pissed. And while Camille was over there she had dragged me along. She asked Logan where Kendall was. I had then asked Carlos "do you want to go to the Minnesota Wild game with me?" he replied "sure but I have a question." "Go ahead." I replied. He had asked "what's wrong with Kendall?" I replied "We broke up." "Oh ok." He said. I heard Kendall and Camille talking it was like why did you cheat, and I didn't cheat, she kissed me. I was on my way to see Jo, and then she attacked me. Do you still love her? Yes. Then Camille slapped him, because I heard a slap and a scream. Camille left, and I heard moaning, and my name be said. I asked Logan "what is wrong with him?" he had told me that Kendall has been like that ever since he had come back. He keeps moaning you name he had told me. I asked why, but Logan had told me "that it was because he misses me. He wouldn't stop saying your name until James had put in a New Town High video, and when it was in he would turn it up really loud. The DVD had finished an hour ago, so James had left to find a new one. He watched the bloopers. One of them said I love Kendall, and he had then smiled, and then when it started the scene over he had literally gotten rid of the other characters. I will show you the video later." I had then asked why he cheated on me, but Logan had cut me off saying that "all of these girls are attached to us, and Kendall was trying to push her off, but we had left him, and that's when you came." I had then told him that I wanted to hear it from Kendall. I like to call him Ken- Ken, or Kenny. Kendall used to call me Joey or my real name Josephine. Logan then invited me to their concert tomorrow. I asked how Kendall was going to perform, but he had said I don't know.

**Logan's Pov**

Jo's dad was probably going to murder Kendall, but I convinced her not to. Kendall was really heart broken. I can't believe Kendall cheated on Jo. We then had to go to bed. All the girls left. We gave them all VIP passes. We went to the show, at 6 and Kendall had told Gustavo can I pick the song line up. He said Big Night, Boyfriend, Elevate, Music Sounds Better with You, Stuck, Shot in the Dark, All over Again, and Worldwide. We went and performed the first song, and Kendall was a little sad, but then right before the second song he said "I want to dedicate this next song to a really close friend of mine, and I hope we can rekindle our love for each other. This is for Jo Taylor." We sang and he never left eye contact with her. Kendall gives out one guitar pick every concert, so when he asked who wants it, he got up, and went to Jo and said this is for you. We went through the concert, and after All over Again, Kendall made a heart and then pointed it to Jo. The other fans around her had then screamed. But we all knew it was for her. He had brought her up for the worldwide girl, and he was pissed that James and I got to sit near Jo. During his parts, he had gone behind her, and had touched her waist. James was holding her hand, and Kendall had seen him kiss her forehead. Kendall had continued singing but he went and got a single rose, and brought it to her. He then kissed her on the lips after the song. There were people crying, people aweing and some mad people. It was a friendly kiss. Kendall said "I am falling for her." Into the microphone. We went backstage to see the people, and there were 30 people. 20 of which were from the Palm Woods, and 10 other people. We had the ten come up, we signed their belongings, and then we had went to meet the Palm Woods friends. Jo had run into Kendall's arms, and they had decided to become friends and then they will work it up to being a couple, Camille had slapped me, then kissed me then slapped me, Patty had kissed James, and Carlos and Stace had went to the corner.

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo and I may be friends now but we will become a couple. I had dedicated a few songs to her. I was pissed when James had touched her waist, and kissed her forehead. I mean we aren't together, so I can't complain. I had then invited Jo, Camille, Patty, and Stace to a restaurant with us. It was Me, Logan, Carlos and then James on one side. On the other side, were Jo, Camille, Stace and then Patty. I was across from Jo, Logan from Camille, Carlos from Stace, and James from Patty. James was telling us a story about how he got there, but since Jo and I had already heard it, we were playing footsies under the table, and then the waiter came. We were playing footsies until Logan had told me it was time for me to order. I ordered a large dish of spaghetti for Jo and me to share. We then started to talk to each other. I had started by saying I'm sorry, but she continued saying that she shouldn't have over reacted. I asked Carlos for his ticket for the Wild's game. He gave it to me, then Jo asked how do you play hockey? The guys started laughing, so I threw my meatballs at them. Joey I will teach it to you. Thanks Kenny. We ate, and when we had one of the noodles, our lips met, and I felt the sparks again, we had then got up from the table and started making out. We had gotten up without breaking the kiss. I had her again. We had then stopped when Logan had come over and broke us apart. We said sorry, then went back to eating. We all went to the under 21 clubs, and we all just started dancing. The songs so far that played were Black and Yellow, It Will Rain, Boyfriend (Justin Bieber), Super Bass, Fly, Nothin' Even Matters, Elevate, What Makes you Beautiful, One Thing, and Grenade. Worldwide was now playing. I asked Jo "Do you want to dance?" "Sure." She said. I put my hands around her waist, and then she put her hands on my neck. Her head was on my chest, and we swayed to the music. Even when Jo had moved to New Zealand, I still loved her. I wrote this song and cover girl for Jo. She had then started playing with my hair, and tugging at it numerous times. I had kissed her forehead, and then I saw Becca, standing at the door. She liked me, but I liked Jo who liked me. She came over and pulled Jo off. I had said "What the hell?" she replied "I love you Kendall and by the way I am free this Friday." Jo got all pissed and said "Kendall all you said was a lie, and to think I was about to ask you if we could get back together. By the way I am taking Carlos to the game." She then left. I went back to the Palm Woods. I had bought flowers, and put them near Jo's door. I had a note written up. It said

Dear Jo,

I don't even know where to start. I am really sorry, I would never hurt you like that. You may not believe this but you are my first girlfriend. I have never fell as hard for anyone as I did for you. I had fell in love, and now it comes back to bite me in the ass. I know I was a jerk, but I never asked her to be my girlfriend, or go out. She liked me, and I like you, and I'm not sure if you like me, but if you do, I want you to know that I still want you. Even if we can't physically be together, can we be friends. I know I don't deserve you, but I hope you find it in your big heart to forgive me. I still want to teach you hockey, but call me when you get this.

Love,

K3ndall

P.S. I love you.

P.S.S. I write my name with a 3.

P.S.S.S. meet us at the pool at 12 tomorrow.

I wrote the letter to Jo and put it with the flowers. They were on her doorstep. I heard someone coming up the elevator, so I ran for the stairs. Jo was coming up, and she had teary eyes. I saw her go to her door, and pick up the flowers.

**Jo's Pov**

I was sad, he did it to me again. I went home and saw a note and flowers on the doorsteps. I read it and it said

Dear Jo,

I don't even know where to start. I am really sorry, I would never hurt you like that. You may not believe this but you are my first girlfriend. I have never fell as hard for anyone as I did for you. I had fell in love, and now it comes back to bite me in the ass. I know I was a jerk, but I never asked her to be my girlfriend, or go out. She liked me, and I like you, and I'm not sure if you like me, but if you do, I want you to know that I still want you. Even if we can't physically be together, can we be friends. I know I don't deserve you, but I hope you find it in your big heart to forgive me. I still want to teach you hockey, but call me when you get this.

Love,

K3ndall

P.S. I love you.

P.S.S. I write my name with a 3.

P.S.S.S. meet us at the pool at 12 tomorrow.

I was happy a little bit. He was sorry, but I would need him to prove it. I called him, but it went straight to voicemail. It said hey this is Kendall, I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and phone number, and I will call back. I do not answer the phone from 1 AM to 5 AM. I left a message saying hey it's me I will be at the pool at 12.

Time skip the next day at 11:58 AM still Jo's Pov

I had put on my new green and blue bikini, and I met Camille she was wearing a black and red bikini. Kendall had a white hat, green bathing suit, and a black wife beater, James had a black hat, pink and white bathing suit on and a white wife beater, Carlos had a white hat, bacon, egg, and cheese bathing suit and a black wife beater, and Logan had a black hat, red bathing suit, and a white wife beater. We met Stace and Patty here. All four guys are lying down, sleeping. I had not wanted them to get a sun burn, so I woke James up first. He said "hi." I had repeated what he said, and I had asked "what is wrong with your friends?" "Kendall has been moping around, and this was the only way to get him down, Carlos wanted to go in the pool, but there was no one else until now, and Logan was bored." He replied. "Oh." I said. We woke them up and Logan saw Camille and then passed out. Carlos had then found a corndog on the seat and then started eating it, and the James had found a comb, with a clover. Kendall was still sleeping. The others told me not to wake him. I kissed him on the lips. He is adorable when he sleeps. I had then sat next to him. He woke up about a minute later. He asked who kissed him, and no one answered. He saw me and his face lit up. He asked if I got the message. I said I did, and then I forgave Kendall. I told him that I had to go to San Diego for the rest next week to shoot for New Town High, and he frowned. We went for a quick swim, and I saw his abs. he and James Kept staring at me it was really starting to creep me out. I then wrapped up, after getting out of the pool. As soon as I got out of the pool Kendall got out. He had grabbed me and then he wrapped me in a towel with him. **A/N imagine two people wrapped in the same towel**.I melted under his touch, and then we sat on the lounger and cuddled. He was so warm. He had embraced me. I had then kissed him. He had brought me to my apartment. I had changed and Kendall had walked me to the Lobby of the Palm Woods lobby. "Goodbye Kiss." I said. He grabbed me and then we started kissing. The car horn honked, and he had then opened the door, and let me in. he then shut the door, and I opened the window, and blew him a kiss. He had caught it and put it to his heart. My limo had driven away.

**Kendall's Pov**

She had to go to film in San Diego for the week. I had brought her out and we had our goodbye kiss, so I would be miserable for 7 days.

Day 1

The guys all got girlfriends today. Still sad.

Day 2

The guys invited the girls over and they were making out. Even worse.

Day 3

They are watching a chick flick tonight. Still sad, and lonely.

Day 4

Guys were at the pool and making out with their girlfriends. Still sad.

Day 5

Jo hasn't come back, but the guys came back with their girlfriends and we played poker. Every time one of them would win they would kiss. I was sad, Jo and I would be winning. Sad, and mopey.

Day 6

Last day until Jo comes back. Happy but still sad.

Day 7

Coming back in a few hours. Happy, and anxious.

"Awe is someone jealous that we can kiss and you can't." Camille teased. She then kissed Logan, and I moaned. "Why are you mad that Camille kissed Logan?" Patty asked. "No he is mad because his sweetheart Jo hasn't been around all week, because she is stuck shooting all week." Carlos said. He kissed Stace, and then I moaned. "Heyyy we all just got girlfriends and now you are mad." James said. "Well don't do it in front of me." I said. "Oh please I saw you and Jo playing tonsil hockey in the lobby for 4 hours, and I have it on tape." Logan said. "Yeah did you swallow her." Camille added. I was mad JO isn't back and they are making fun of me for kissing her. I had then saw a familiar blonde figure enter the Palm Woods. I knew it was Jo. I screamed her name, and ran up to her, and she dropped her bag. I gave her a huge wet sloppy kiss. She returned it, and then kissed back. We were going to make out for a long time until Carlos said. "Dude relax she just got back." I retreated, and we heard Logan say he has been miserable. He hasn't let one of us kiss when he was in the room, until you came back. I blushed. Jo said "come here Kenny." I went to her and said "beat this." I then planted another huge wet and sloppy kiss on her. They were all disgusted. We stopped. We had then decided to have a kissing contest. Losers pay winners $50.00 each. So basically we win $300.00 each. The rules were the person to kiss the longest wins. We all started, and Carlos ran out of breath in the first 3 minutes. They each put 100 on the table Logan lost next. He and Camille forked up the 100. It was between James and I. I had then felt Jo lick my lower lip and ask for entrance, and I allowed, I had fought for dominance and won. I had more of an advantage, but she kept going. She moved her hands up and down my chest, and I had my arms inside her coat, but around her waist. Patty had given up, and we won. But we both never stopped kissing one another. I had licked her lip and she granted and then we just licked each other's tongues and explored each other's mouth. I had then felt her hand go on my cheek, and then I had brought her to a couch, still not breaking the kiss, and I had then vacuum kissed her. I sucked the air out of her, and then put new air back in her. She is a really good kisser. I had then flipped her over. It was a good thing my mom and Katie had gone on a 6 month cruise and Mr. Bitters had a girlfriend. I had put my hand on her hip bone, and she gave me the green light to touch. We have this thing where if she does a certain thing, I get the green light and if I do a certain thing she gets the green light. I had touched her ass and pushed her up on my lap. We kissed for another hour until Logan had blew an air horn in our ears. I had given her, her jacket back, and she gave me, my shirt. We had then went to the rink.

**A/N If you like review, if you don't still review. I had things to do, my parents are on vaycay, and I have to stay at a friend's house. Like I said my work got deleted, so this would have been up a while ago. Follow me on twitter bigtimerush1102 or heffron drive lover. I follow back. **


	2. Party, Hockey, and a Plan

**A/N I was busy with school, sports, and I didn't have my computer. This is part 2 of big time break up? Btw I need help with ideas for previous stories I will mention you if I use your idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Patty, Stace, Wen, and Becca.**

**Camille's Pov**

We were going to the rink to skate. Well I am a figure skater, and the guys are hockey skaters. Jo doesn't skate, but she is probably trying to do this for Kendall. We were watching the guys play a quick pick up game to 5 then we would all skate. Kendall and Jo were in a hot make out session in the corner, and Logan and I were getting the skates. Well we all had skates, except Jo. Jo had borrowed Logan's extra pair, because they were the same size. We had to pry Kendall and Jo apart. Jo and I had sat in the crowd, and watched our men in action. It was Kendall and Carlos against James and Logan. It was 3-2 Kendall. James and Kendall were going head to head, and then Kendall got hit. James had checked him, and he didn't get up. He was lying down and couldn't get up. We all surrounded him. I feel bad for Jo. She is on his side. If that that were Logan I would be helping him. We got him up, and he was stunned that James could check that hard. He had said, "James, I didn't know you could check so hard." Jo was rubbing his back, and he was resting his head on her neck. He had then gotten up, and they continued. It was a penalty shot for Kendall. He had scored and it was 4- 2 Kendall. Jo was cheering for him, while I was cheering for Logan. When James scored, I was cheering. Kendall scored the winning goal, and Jo was cheering. Kendall came off of the ice and had grabbed her. She congratulated him with a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever. They finally pulled away and we had decided to skate together. Kendall was trying to teach Jo. He was gliding with her, and she was getting it. Logan and I were racing; James and Carlos were at the arcade.

**Jo's Pov**

Well Kendall had gotten hurt, and my heart stopped. He got right back up, and he won. Now he is here helping me with skating. He has his arms around my waist, and then his hands went around my waist. We were skating and he said "Jo I am going to let go, I want to see if you can do it." "I don't know Kenny," I said to him. "I won't let you fall," he said. I nodded. He went to see Logan for a sec. I was going on my own, doing what Kendall told me to. I was feeling so good about myself, I decided to tell Kenny. "KENNY I GOT IT!" I yelled to Kendall. I was slipping and then it was there I slipped. I was stupid to trust Kendall. I had closed my eyes, and I had been falling. All of a sudden a huge pair of muscular arms caught me, and kissed me. I knew it was Kendall based on his scent, kissing, and the way he grabbed me. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall," he said. I nodded and grabbed his neck and we then kissed.

**Camille's Pov**

Logan and the guys were having a party, but Kendall didn't know yet. They were inviting 3 people each. Carlos picked Mercedes, Wendy and Becca. James picked Patty, Guitar Dude, and Lucy. Logan picked Me, Jett, and Sandy (from the beach). Kendall only picked Jo, then Stephanie called saying she was coming back to LA, so Kendall invited her.

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo and I had went on the bean bags, and talked. I had gone to grab us punch and Jett had come up to Jo with punch. I had then asked, "Jett why are you here?" He replied, "Well I and trying to talk to Jo, and Logan invited me." I cursed under my breath. He had said to Jo, "Why don't you go to a real Hollywood party?" He was playing with her hand and I got mad. Jo responded, "Well Kendall is my boyfriend, and we were going to hang out here." He nodded and left. Becca came up to us and we told her to go after Jett. Mercedes, Camille, and Wen all like Logan. Jo, Sandy, and Becca like me, Patty likes James, and Stephanie and Stacey both like Carlos. But we had moved the party downstairs to the pool. Sandy was still trying to separate me and her. Logan was being thrown into the pool by Mercedes, Camille and Wen. He really liked Camille, but now she was giving him the silent treatment. I was guessing he was on a date with all three. Jo and I were stopping Bitters, and Carlos and James were dancing their butts off. Jo and I were having a ball. We ran into Bitters in the hallway and he asked what we were doing and I stumbled. Jo recovered, "We were going back to the crib to watch a movie and stuff." He nodded an ok, and then we went and trapped him in the SUPER PARTY FUN BOX. We sighed, and then kissed. We had then gone back to the party. I had asked her to dance. We slow danced and then danced to upbeat songs. Then the party had ended.

**James' Pov**

We had woken up the next day and Camille was still giving Logan the silent treatment, and we were going to stop that. We all got together in the morning, and by we I meant Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I. We had called it Operation Get Logan and Camille Back Together. But first we had to get Jo onboard, because she would do a big part in this. We called Jo up saying Kendall wanted to ask her a question, and she came up in record time. When she opened the door, Kendall kissed her. She then retreated, because of the question. But she saw the look in Kendall's eye that said I need a kiss, so she went up to him and kissed him. She then pulled away again, and asked, "Kenny why did you need me?" He then took her hand in his and said, "We want to get Camille and Logan back together, but we want you help." She pulled her hand away, and said, "Sorry Kenny, but Camille and I are friends, but I don't want to hurt her more." Kendall nodded an ok. He has magic eyes I swear. He then had sad eyes, and Jo had kissed him goodbye and left. "Kendall do you have magic eyes?" I asked. But before he can respond Carlos asks, "Oh let me see, please Kenny?" Kendall said, "No because only Jo can call me Kenny." We had a plan. Jo was going to be with Camille all day tomorrow.

Step 1.

James.

Get Jo and Camille to spend the day together.

Step 2.

Kendall.

When Jo and Camille are coming into the Palm Woods, pull Jo off for a hot make out session, so that separates them.

Step 3.

Carlos.

Tell Camille to go to the pool.

Step 4.

Logan.

When Camille walks into the pool area, walk up to her and kiss her.

It was fool proof. We had got a nights rest to see how it goes.

**Mr. Bitters' Pov**

Well today was going to be a tough one. Oh look, Camille and Jo are walking in with 4 bags each. Kendall grabs Jo and then starts kissing her. Carlos told Camille to go to the pool, and Logan and Camille are now kissing.

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo and I are making out, until she pulls away, and said, "Kenny why did you pull me away from Camille." I didn't know how to reply to that and I had then gone with, "Well you see uh I uh wanted to kiss you, because I missed you." I then said, "I cannot lie to you Jo, we were in the middle of a plan to get Logan and Camille back together, and I'm sorry." I was going to be in trouble with Jo. She had then said, "Why Kenny, you knew I didn't want to hurt Camille." She was almost about to cry, but I pulled her into a hug. "To make it up, I will take you on a date tomorrow at 12." She nodded and then tackled me to a chair and then we started kissing again. We pulled away, and went to check on Logan and Camille. They were holding hands, and James and Carlos were happy. Carlos and James had reappeared with Stephanie and Patty. We had gone to the movie theater with our girlfriends, and had watched Kiss and tell. I put my arm around Jo and she snuggled in to me. James was already making out with Patty, and Carlos and Stephanie were sleeping. Logan was making out with Camille, so I said, "Well we should start making out, and so we are the only ones left out." Jo nodded an ok. We started kissing. The movie ended and the 6 of us were still kissing. Carlos had woken up to the smell of corndogs and woke Stephanie up. They first tried to stop James and Patty. They succeeded, and then all four of them went to stop Logan and Camille. James had then pulled us apart and we went right back to each other. This time Carlos had pulled us away, and then James had carried Jo over his shoulder. I said, "Dude carry your own girl she is mine." He didn't give her up. Jo was saying, "Kenny." I had then went and grabbed Patty. I said, "James if you don't give me my girl, I will take your girl" I gave Patty to Carlos and James gave me Jo. I carried her bridal style all the way home. She had fallen asleep in my arms. The other girls were jealous that only Jo got a ride back. I had then said "ha ha ha only Jo got a ride back." Camille said "Well we would slap you, and jump on your feet, but Jo is on you, so we wouldn't." I said, Carlos help me put Jo on my back." He helped. He had held her, then straightened her out, and put her on my back. I held her thighs, and she held my neck. I brought her up to her apartment she shares with Camille and Stephanie, and laid her down on her bed. I looked up on the walls and the guys and I were there on a poster. I smiled Jo really does like me. There were cut outs of me in her room. There were some of the other guys in the trash. Some of which were me and her cut out kissing, and hugging, on the walls. I had kissed her, and she woke up. She and I had then gone to find the guys. We were going to go to the rink for the Wild's game they had bought 6 other tickets. They were sitting on the opposite end as us. Well we went to find them but…

**A/N well there is Chapter 2 of Big time break up? Big time directioners will come out by next Wednesday or earlier I promise. I am busy. Chapter 3 of this will come out by Friday. I owe you guys a lot of chapters, but I have so much to do, plus I am running out of ideas. Help me and I will mention you. BTW Follow me on twitter I am bigtimerush1102. P.S. I follow back.**


	3. hospitals and jealousy

**A/N Here is part 3 of big time break up? I just posted for big time one direction recently, please read that. I would have updated but I was sick. If you don't see a POV then it is nobody's POV**

**Shout out goes to izzydot for giving me a lot of advice to improve my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my BTR summer tour tickets.**

**Recently **

Kendall and Jo go to find the guys and their girls, but something happens. Read to find out.

**Kendall's Pov**

We went to find the guys, but they were missing. We then just decided to go back to our seats.

The national anthem was about to start.

I heard the announcer say "please give it up for our surprise guest, James, Carlos and Logan. But wait, where's Kendall?"

Logan said, "He is in the crowd with his amazing girlfriend, this is for you."

Carlos added, "To take your place is Jordin Sparks."

They sang the national anthem, and I held Jo's hand the whole time. We had then heard a rumble, after the guys and Jordin left. Once they left the ceiling was collapsing in. I had grabbed Jo and held her close; we then ran for an exit. We made it out, but I had broken my leg, and wrist in the process, I then went back in to get Camille. Carlos had fractured his wrist; James had his hair messed up, and Logan had been hurt badly. He had rushed everyone else out, that he broke his left arm, right leg, 3 cracked ribs, and had his right shoulder dislocated. I had walked in leg dangling. I found her, but I had got hit with something, so I passed out. James had come in after with us. He brought Carlos, and they got me and Camille. Camille was fine just her leg was stuck in a hole. Jo was fine.

At the hospital

I had to stay at the hospital for 2 weeks for observation. I had a green and orange cast on. Everyone else but Logan and I were released. We could each have one person stay. We couldn't pick James and Carlos, because we didn't want Camille and Jo walking out in the LA streets to see us. We went with Jo and Camille to stay with us. There was Logan's bed, mine and a chair, with a pillow and blanket. But how are we going to fit 2 people in that chair.

James and Carlos

"Carlos where is the pie?" James asked

"On the table, where is the soda?" Carlos asked.

"On the table," James said.

We started our match. We were playing 'Call of Duty Black Ops.' We had then fallen asleep on the couch.

Kendall and Logan

"Camille can get the chair," Kendall said.

"What about Jo?" Logan said.

"I have a spot for Jo." Kendall said.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"You will see." Kendall said.

"Where are we staying?" Camille asked.

"Well Kendall said you can have the chair," Logan replied.

"What about Jo?" Camille said.

"That's what I said." Logan replied.

"I have a spot for Jo, don't worry." Kendall said.

Jo walked in and heard Kendall say, "I have a spot for Jo, don't worry."

"Where am I staying?" Jo asked.

"Babe tell u in a few." Kendall said to Jo.

"Kenny please tell me now." Jo begged.

"Sorry in a couple of minutes." Kendall said.

"Kenny please tell me, I need to get my bed set up." Jo said.

"Jo I will tell you after." Kendall said.

"Kenny!" Jo whined.

"Jay." Kendall said.

"Ok fine Ken, I'll wait." Jo said.

We all went to play Go Fish.

When the Game was over, Jo had 20 cards.

Kendall had 12

Camille had 10

Logan had 10

We then went to work out the sleeping arrangements. It was Camille on the chair, Logan and Kendall in the beds. Kendall had lifted Jo, and then he brought her up to his bed, and said "Joey is sleeping with me."

"Kenny you need to rest and if I sleep with you, it won't help." Jo said.

"Jo you don't have anywhere else to go." Kendall said.

Kendall had frowned, and then he pouted. Jo then said "Fine I'll stay, but if you are hurting, and don't tell me you are in trouble."

Kendall had a huge smile and nodded like an idiot.

Jo went over and said "Give me a kiss you big goof ball."

Jo and Kendall had kissed for like forever, until Jo pulled away. Kendall had a frown so Jo went in and kissed him. Jo went and got changed, and came out with a green tank top, and plaid blue boxers, Camille went next, and she came out with an orange tank top, and red boxers, Logan next, and got changed into a white shirt, and black boxers, and Kendall went and changed into green boxers, and socks. Kendall slept with no shirt on, and no pants. Logan put sweats on.

Logan said "Kendall don't do anything with Jo, even if u are sleeping with her. "

"Logan even though she is completely hot, I won't" Kendall said.

"Kendall, I think it would be better, if I slept with Logan and Jo on the chair." Camille said.

"Jo is sleeping with me." Kendall said.

"Jo is sleeping on the chair, because no one knows what you are going to do to her." Camille said.

"Well who knows what Logan and you will do either." Kendall fought back.

"Well at least Logan isn't naked." Camille replied.

"I have underwear and socks on." Kendall argued.

"Yeah and the next thing that happens is that your teenage boy hormones, will happen, and then you will want to have sex with Jo." Camille said.

"Camille." Jo said.

"Watch your language." Logan said.

"If Kendall does try something, I will call James or Carlos, and tell them to drive me home, and then I will leave LA." Jo said.

Kendall nods an ok.

Kendall helps Jo up again, because Camille had to get her down. Jo lays down on the other side of Kendall all smooshed. Kendall wraps his arms around Jo, and snuggles into her. Jo holds Kendall's hands, which are around her stomach. Jo falls asleep, and Kendall kisses her lightly.

Logan and Camille

"I can't believe that we allowed them to do that," Camille said.

"I know right." Logan said.

"I'm going to check on them." Camille said.

Kendall and Jo

Camille walks in and she sees Kendall lying down, and Jo, rubbing his abs. then their positions change. Now Jo's hand is sliding down Kendall's pants, and Kendall's hand is rubbing her breast. Camille is grossed out. She never knew Jo would go that far, but Kendall would. Camille then went back to see Logan.

Camille and Logan

"Logie guess what I saw?" Camille said.

"What?" Logan replied.

"Kendall was touching her breasts, and Jo was rubbing his penis," Camille said.

"OMFG," Logan said.

"Hey I wonder what they are up to now," Camille said.

_In to the future 2 minutes _

_All I can see is Kendall fully naked, Jo touching him, Jo almost naked, Kendall just staring, Kendall entering his penis…_

_Back to the present_

"I understand don't go into detail," Camille spoke up. Logan nodded. They went to bed, and tomorrow they would confront Kendall and Jo.

Time skip to tomorrow Jo's Pov

I woke up with a hot sleeping Kendall next to me. I couldn't move, his hands were around me. When I woke up my hand was down his pants rubbing his penis, and testis. I immediately pulled it out. Even though it felt so good to touch Kendall. I touched it once more, and then pulled my hand out. I do know that we were wearing the same clothes now as we were yesterday night, when we went to bed. Kendall's hand is on my breast, so I don't want to move him. So I just try to go to sleep, even though I know that I probably won't. Kendall just keeps moving his hand in circles, not letting go. I am moaning, and I try to stop, so Camille and Logan do notice, but too late. It was feeling so nice; Kendall is good at making me feel good.

Camille said "What the hell is going on?"

Kendall woke up startled. He said "Hey baby have a nice sleep."

Camille said before I could say anything to my amazingly sexy boyfriend with no shirt and pants on, "I saw you two last night, because I forgot my phone in here."

Kendall said, "As I was saying baby did you sleep well."

Camille stepped in, "Kendall stop it."

Kendall said, "Baby make her stop."

"Camille, let me answer Kendall's question, so he doesn't get all mad and punch a wall." I said.

"Ok," she said.

"Babe I slept fine, how about you," I replied.

"Baby I slept perfect with you right beside me the whole night keeping me warm." Kendall said to me.

I went up to him and hugged him. His abs were warm, and I said "Kenny you might want to put a shirt on, but I like it off, it shows how sexy you look."

"Babe anything for you." Kendall said.

"Guys," Camille and Logan said.

"Dude we were having a moment," Kendall said.

"Well I saw you two and it was disturbing," Camille said.

"We just slept," I said, defending myself and Kendall.

"Oh really then why was your hand down his pants, and his on your breast," Logan said.

"Well I had a pain, and Kendall being the most amazing boyfriend he is massaged it for me." I said.

"Ewww, but then why was your hand down…" Camille said.

"Why do you care?" Kendall said.

"Well it is inappropriate." Camille said.

"Wait are you jealous of Kendall and me?" I asked.

"Why would I, I have Logie?" Camille said.

"Ok then why do you care?" I asked.

"Well I just want to know why your hand was down there?" Logan asked.

"Well I had this itch on my penis, and Jo offered to get rid of it, it is gone." Kendall said.

"Kendall guess what?" I said.

"What baby, do you need anything. If you need something, I will get it for you, even with a broken arm, leg, neck, ribs, etc…" Kendall replied sweetly.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Jay," Kendall said.

Kendall's hand was still on my breast, but he didn't move it, he just kept going. I kept moaning, and Camille said, "Jo stop moaning."

I replied, "Tell Kendall, to stop making me moan."

"Kendall stop making her moan," Camille said.

"No, it is giving me pleasure." Kendall said.

Camille went and slapped him. Kendall said, "OW!"

I leaned over and kissed the spot that she had slapped. Kendall had then put me face down on his chest. I kissed him, and he had held my neck, and he had moved his hand down the crack in my butt. Logan and Camille moaned, and then they went back to their half of the room. I had said after the kiss, "Kenny you chased away our friends."

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, forgive me." Kendall said.

"Sorry Kenny, but is going to take more than an apology, but why did you touch my butt?" I said.

"Well babe, I just can't help it." he said sadly, still touching my breast. I moved his hand, but his hand went right back there. I kept moving it, but he kept moving it back, so I sighed in defeat.

Kendall smiled a little, and said, "Jay my penis is getting itchy again."

I said, "Ok babe." I reached my hand down and massaged it, and then Camille walked in, and said, "Jo really." She then left.

Logan and Camille

"I saw then doing it again," Camille said.

"They are in love, but it is disturbing." Logan said.

"Hey, let's text them, asking if we can play cards," Camille said.

"Ok, but let's invite C'los and Jamez, also" Logan said.

_To: Jamez and C'Los_

_From: Logie_

_Hey meet us in room 1102, for a game. _

_To: Logie_

_From: Jamez and C'los_

_On our way, be there in 5._

_To: Jamez and C'Los_

_From: Logie_

_Kk._

We texted Jo and Kendall, and they were dressed.

Kendall, Jo, Carlos, James, Logan, and Camille

Kendall had no shirt on still, and then he put a zip up hoodie, over his body. He zipped it up halfway. He had a huge pair of sweats on, with a beanie, on his head. Jo had a green tank top on, and really short, denim jeans on. Camille had a sweatshirt and sweatpants on. Logan had a black wife beater on, a hoodie, and jeans. James had a black shirt, and blue jeans. Carlos had a blue wife beater, a helmet on, and he had basketball shorts.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall looked even hotter with his shirt off, and hood over it, Camille is really being annoying. I just don't know why she is mad, that Kendall and I are getting a little too close.

Well Carlos popped this question, "Why does Camille look all pissed?"

Logan said, "She is mad because Kendall and Jo are getting too close."

"Why, they are boyfriend and girlfriend, I don't see the problem." James said.

"Well James to answer your question, Jo here was touching Kendall's nuts, and Kendall was touching her breast, and massaging it." Logan said, in terms they could understand.

"Well in my defense, I had an itch, and Jo fixed it." Kendall said.

"I had a pain, and Kendall being the nice boyfriend he is, fixed that." I said.

"Ok," Carlos said.

Kendall's hand was still on my breast. I was in his lap, and he had one hand around my waist, and the other on my breast. I pulled it off, but he put it right back.

I said, "Carlos can I sit in your lap."

Before he could respond, Kendall immediately pulled his had away. I then said, "Never mind."

Kendall had pulled me aside, and said, "Baby why did you make me move my hand."

I said, "Ken, I can't have you touching me everywhere, all the time."

Kendall pouted, and I kissed him. He moved his hand back, and I pulled away. He had his hand on my breast again. I said, "Kenny, later, when we go to bed, you can touch me anywhere you want, but not now." He pulled away, and nodded. We went back to the table, and Kendall was smiling like an idiot.

"What's got Kendall so happy?" Carlos asked.

"Jo said I…" Kendall started, but I cut him off, by kissing him. He was taken aback by surprise, but kept kissing me. We kissed for a good 5 minutes. I said to Kendall, "Babe, don't tell them, or else." Kendall nodded. Carlos looked lost, James was combing his hair, and Camille was just staring.

Camille had pulled me aside, and I said, "Kendall you can tell them now.

"Camille, what?" I said.

"I like Kendall." She blurted out.

"So that's why you are mad at me for touching his dick." I said.

She then started to cry. I was like Kenny help me out please. Kendall who has a broken leg, came over here, and said, "Baby what's wrong?" he had put an arm on my waist. I had pointed to Camille. Logan went to her. I went back to the table with Kendall, and told him, "Camille told me that she likes you, and that's why she is jealous of me and you, touching each other inappropriately." Kendall nodded understanding. "She uses Logan as a decoy, to get to you. I don't want to lose you Kenny." I cried out. Kendall said, "Baby you won't lose me, I will be here the whole time with you." My phone rang, and I answered it.

_Jo- Hello._

_Agent- Jo you made it._

_Jo- made what?_

_Agent- the cut for the next Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie, I booked you a part. _

_Jo- where does it take place?_

_Agent- San Diego._

_Jo- Ok when do I start?_

_Agent- Tomorrow and you have a hotel and everything; you will be there for a year. _

_Jo- what about New Town High?_

_Agent- We will make Rachael go on a field trip, then came back when the movie is done._

_Jo- Ok, but I have to go, can you text me the details. _

_Agent- Yes, bye. _

Kendall asked, "Who was that?"

I replied, "My agent, she said that I have to go to San Diego for a whole year."

**A/N I know it may be bad, but I will update soon. I was sick 2 days ago, and my laptop was dead, but I wrote this Saturday, and I am uploading it today. Review please. Follow in twitter bigtimerush1102**


	4. Decision

**A/N I haven't updated in 3 months but I have a really good excuse. I stepped on my laptop by accident and then all of my work was deleted. My laptop is broken, and now I'm using my family's laptop while they are at the beach so don't give me any harm. **

**Story updates- **

**Big Time Break Up? - Is right now for chapter 4.**

**New Boyfriend or Ex- Boyfriend? - Will be updated soon I need ideas Review or Pm me with ideas.**

**What happens when BTR discovers Fanfiction? - I need ideas.**

**Big Time One Direction Was taken off of fanfiction, I wish I could repost it but I can't so sorry to those who liked it.**

**Shout out goes to Future Mrs. Schmidt 8412 thanks for the help. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my big time rush summer tour tickets.**

**Kendall's Pov**

Today I found out Camille had a crush on me, but I really don't like her. If anyone were to like her in that way, it would be Logan. Well I can't help but laugh at the fact that I have two girls in love with me at the same time. In any guys defense, that would be awesome, but for me that isn't good. I love Jo as a girlfriend and I love Camille as a sister. I hope that nothing happens between the two. I thought in my head.

"Kendall" Logan said, while shaking me.

"Yeah man" I said to him. "You okay, because you passed out after Camille told Jo she likes you?" He said to me.

"I'm fine Logan." I said.

Jo and Camille were both trying to flirt with me. **A/N conversation in bold/italics/underline. Jo underline, Kendall bold, Camille italics.**

_Jo you like Kendall why?_

Well he had first had tried to chase me, and flirt with me, so I found his attempts cute. He had then blew me a kiss when the guys serenaded me, he had invited me to the party the guys threw, he asked me to the dance, he attempted to talk to me when Jordin Sparks was here. Kendall had…

_Jo enough, we all know you hate hockey, and I love it, so give it up honey, I like hockey, so does he, and we will be together._

**LADIES, Stop arguing over me, or else I will not go out with either of you. **

Kenny we are already together.

**Girls I won't go out with either of you. I will need to talk to you guys privately now. **

_OK._

I had to get Logan, Carlos, and James out of the room for this.

**Jo and Camille, flip a coin, Jo Heads, Camille Tails. The coin landed on….**

**A/N sorry this is short, it was rushed, but I will post a longer one another time. I can't update as frequent but I'll try to review ASAP. Review and tell me if u want it to be heads or tails.**


	5. Break up

**A/N this is chapter 5 for big time break up. I will post more chapters the rest of the week, I hope. **

**Shout out goes to Rosewithmanythorns. Btw some of the credit of Jo's call chapter 3 goes to her. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing all rights go to nickelodeon and Scott Fellows. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I had saw Logan staring at Jo, and Camille staring at me. I had watched the coin flip and it landed on tails. Camille was the first one to talk to me. I had watched as Lucy walked by and she looked pretty hot. I had then talked to Camille.

**(A/N I am putting the conversation in bold). **

**Kendall- Camille you know I like Jo right?**

**Camille- Kendall we could have so much more.**

**Kendall- Camille if I kiss you, will you leave me alone?**

**Camille- Yes. **

I kissed Camille and Jo walked in. Jo had then screamed and then walked towards Logan. I am sad now. "Jo I can explain," I said to her. "Explain what Kendall, that your lips were attached to hers." Jo yelled. She then went up to Logan and said, "Take this." She had then grabbed Logan's shirt collar, and kissed him.

It was then clear that Jo and I are through. I then went up to Lucy and said, "Hey want to go on a date with me?" Lucy responded, "Sure when?" I told her that on Saturday Night at 8. Logan and Jo were going out on Friday Night at 7. James and Camille were going Saturday Night at 8 too.

**Time Skip to when Jo and Logan are about to go out. Still Kendall's Pov**

I had walked down to the Lobby, and went to sit down on the chair. I noticed Jo there, and she was wearing a sea foam green dress with black shoes and a black and gold belt. It made her hair pop. Her hair had golden glitter in it. She had been wearing mascara, eye shadow, and liner. She looked amazing. Camille was only going to go out with James, because I was going out with Lucy and James liked her. So Lucy, Jo, and Camille liked me, James liked Lucy, Carlos liked Stephanie and the Jennifers, and Logan liked Jo. I can't believe I lost Jo. I had went to talk to Jo, but she was texting someone I think. She was looking through some old photos in her phone and I saw her tearing up. I went to talk to her. **(A/N conversation in bold). **

**Kendall- Jo can I talk to you?**

**Jo- Kendall you broke my heart, I trusted you. **

**Kendall- I can explain. **

**Jo- Explain. **

**Kendall- I had told her that I like you and then she said if I kiss her then she will be done with trying to win me and I am just like I can't believe we are through. **

**Jo- Kendall I like you too, but what about Logan. **

**Kendall- I don't know. **

**Kendall- can I ask you something? **

**Jo- sure, but make it quick, because I have a date in a little bit. **

**Kendall- Can we share one last kiss before we go on other dates and then kiss other people. **

**Jo- what if someone catches us?**

**Kendall- Who would catch us? **

**Jo- Logan, Lucy, James, Camille, Carlos…**

**Kendall- I'll take the blame for wanting to kiss you. **

**Jo- Kendall you're still so sweet. **

**Kendall- I know I am. **

**Jo- I can't let you take the blame, because I want to kiss you too. **

**Kendall- why don't we get back together then?**

**Jo- I don't want to hurt Logan, he is so kind. **

**Kendall- if he is so kind then why doesn't he give you back to me?**

**Jo- I don't know. **

**Kendall- well so can I kiss you one last time?**

**Jo- Ok. **

I caress her cheek and hold her waist. I then feel her hand go up to my neck and the other go onto my chest. I then saw Logan walking by.

**Logan- Kendall what are you doing with my girl?**

**Kendall- Rehearsing a scene from NTH. **

**Jo- *looks downward*. **

**Logan- Jo you could've asked me to help you. **

**Jo- I was told by my agent that I had to work with an ex. **

**Kendall- Logie relax, you can have Jo, but can we finish our scene. **

**Logan- I'll watch.**

**Kendall- Logan I'll bring her back I promise. **

**Logan- Kendall, I know you still have feelings for Jo, but if you do anything with her, I will never forgive you. **

**Kendall- don't worry man, I won't she is all yours, unless she dumps you. **

**Jo- depends if he is a nice guy on our date. **

**Logan- return her to me when you're done with her, I have a date. **

**Kendall- no problem Logan, see you. **

I caressed her cheek, and then I put my hand on her waist. She had then put her hand on my chest and the other one around my neck. I leaned in and captured her lips, and had moved one of my hands to her hair. I had then felt her hand come off of my chest and onto my chin. I had stepped towards her to remove the left over space between us. I had felt her about to pull away, but I had then started sucking her bottom lip, and then she went back into me. I had licked her lip, then she granted me access, and I had then went inside her mouth and then scoped out her mouth. We had gently pulled away, and rested our foreheads against each other. I had gone back in and gave her a peck on the lips. We walked back to the lobby, to see…

**A/N tell me what you want them to see. I will mention you and give you credit. Camille's story will appear, in the next chapter, it is at the same time as this. Review, your review could earn you a shout out. **


	6. traumatized?

**A/N this is chapter 6 of big time break up this was supposed to be posted on Friday but I posted it today. This chapter may contain a few inappropriate scenes.**

**Shout out again goes to alecks54 for reviewing my stories.**

**Carlos- Let me see the magic eyes.**

**Kendall- No but I want to find out what happens next.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Recap**

Kendall and Jo lie to Logan and then make out. Kendall returns Jo to the lobby only to see…

**Kendall's Pov**

I had been walking with Jo back to the Lobby only to see two men in black, walking up to us. The taller one who was the not the same height as me, but was taller than me by 7 inches, and was just as strong as James. The other one was as small as Logan, but as strong as Carlos.

The tall one had said, "Stop where you are, and give me a little action from the hot blonde." I had then said, "No you won't." "What are you her little boyfriend?" The shorter one asked. "No but I am her ex-boyfriend. I will still protect her, and you will not have any action with her." I said.

"Bob grab him, while I get some action from sexy here," The tall one said. He then said, "She reminds me of the naked girl from that play boy magazine." "Kendall, I'm a virgin." Jo said.

"Even better," the tall one said. "Frank if she is a problem, I'll kill him." Bob said. "Bob, if she is a problem, kill him, and I'll go rougher with her," Frank said.

"Kendall, I don't want to go through this, and I don't want you to get killed." Jo said, worriedly.

"So Kendall you going to let me have at her," Frank said. "No!" I kicked the gun out of Bob's hands and Shot him, and then I saw Frank, pulling down his jeans and sliding his hand up Jo's thigh, and Jo looking worried.

I had to stop him, but the gun was out of bullets. Jo had slight tears, and she was shaking. I knew that the farthest she has ever gone was making out on the bed and had both of our shirts off. She had jeans and a bra on. I had just jeans on.

I knew that Jo was scared because when I had gone for her jeans; she had started shaking and had started to tear up. I had remembered her being so scared. I then saw him pulling her underwear down and his boxers falling down. I had then ran in the middle of them, and told him to back off. He had told me, "I want to stick my 10 inches into her and be her first." "Yeah well you are not going to be her first," I said.

Frank then said watch this he grabbed his length and shoved it in her mouth. Jo pulled up her underwear, and then bit his penis, and he screamed. We ran to the Palm Woods, and told Logan that there was a guy after Jo. The guy came in and then left with blonde Jennifer.

**Jo- *shakes nervously, and is scared of everyone, except Kendall* **

**Logan- Hey Jo, do you want to go out tomorrow at noon. **

**Jo-*shakes* **

**Logan- Kendall what's wrong with Jo?**

**Kendall- these two guys came after us and wanted sex from Jo, and he was doing all of these things to her, and I killed one of them with their own gun. We had run back here as soon as possible. I think she is a little traumatized. She won't let go of me. **

**Logan- ok let me try *goes to touch Jo***

**Jo- get away from me leave me alone don't touch me. **

**Kendall- Jo I think you need a doctor. **

**Jo- holds onto Kendall tight. **

**Kendall- Logan let's bring her to her apartment. **

**Mr. Taylor- Kendall what's wrong with Jo. **

**Logan- her and Kendall were out in the park and two guys came out for them asking for Jo, and Kendall killed one of them, but I think Jo is traumatized. **

**Jo- who are you, don't hurt me.**

**Mr. Taylor- Jo honey, it's daddy.**

**Jo- *tightens her grip on Kendall and whimpers.***

**Mr. Taylor- we will have to deal with this tomorrow, right now bring her back to 2J and we will deal with this tomorrow. **

**Kendall- Yes sir. **

We are walking back to apartment 2J and Jo is scared to be near Logan. We got into 2J and I heard Jo yell in fear. Carlos had said, "Hey Jo, Kendall you brought her home, I thought she was Logan's." "She is, but she won't let go of me," I said.

**Kendall- I am going to go to the bathroom, Jo you stay with Logan.**

**Jo- *Whimpers.***

**Kendall- I will be right back. **

**Logan- *leans in to hug Jo***

**Jo- *sees this action and screams***

**Kendall- I am gone for 10 seconds and now what?**

**Logan- I go to hug her, and she screams. **

**Kendall- Jo are you ok?**

**Jo- *runs up to Kendall and doesn't let go.* **

**Kendall- *wraps and arm securely around Jo.*Jo lets go to bed I will get you some pajamas. **

**Jo- Ok.**

**Kendall- here *hands her a white tee shirt and some pajama bottoms.***

**Jo- *starts to change in front of Kendall.***

**Kendall- Jo change in the bathroom.**

**Jo- can you walk me there and stand by the door?**

**Kendall- sure.**

**Jo- *changes and comes out and clings to Kendall***

**Logan's Pov**

Rebecca or Becca knocks on the door and Carlos lets her in. She rips Jo away from Kendall and starts to cling to him. James pulled her off of him. Jo had then started crying and Becca asked what was wrong with Jo. I had told her that Jo was traumatized. Well Jo was scared of everyone but Kendall. The guys had made Becca leave, and Jo and Kendall slept together on the couch. This would take some time for healing.

**A/N That was ch 6 I really didn't expect it to turn out like this, Lomille in the next chapter, and Carphanie in the one after James and someone in the next Review. Some of the characters from the beginning of this fanfiction went to Jo's Call. **


	7. Not just traumatized and Shower Troubles

**A/N Sorry I was busy. I had softball like 24/7, The BTR concert, I went on vacation, I had to work at my job, but I have been reading all of your Jendall stories. I may have commented on a few, but thanks for bearing with my stories. This is Ch. 7 of Big Time Break Up. You all know me, conversations are in bold.**

**Shout out - I couldn't decide, you all are so nice. **

**Kendall- what happens next?**

**Carlos- Kenny can I see the magic eyes, oh pretty please?**

**Logan- I want to kiss Jo. **

**James- what are you guys doing? I look beautiful, oh Kendall you have bed head, Carlos you have hockey hair, and Logan you have dandruff. **

**Carlos- Magic eyes.**

**Kendall- No!**

**Logan- I'm doing the disclaimer. **

**James, Carlos, and Kendall- No I am doing it. **

**Me- Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James, you guys go in that order. **

**Kendall- November 2 1990 owns nothing; she only owns her BTR jersey and BTR merchandise. All credits of characters go to Nickelodeon. She owns Becca, Wen, Stace, and Patty. Austin is a Parody of Austin Mahone. His last name is Russell.  
**

**Kendall's Pov **

We brought Jo to the doctor the next morning and he said she has been traumatized, and she will act crazy. The doctor had told me to make sure she doesn't get to whacky.

**Kendall- Logan she is all yours. **

**Jo- Kendall, who is that? *points to Logan.***

**Kendall- Your boyfriend. **

**Jo- I have a boyfriend, I thought you were my boyfriend. **

**Logan- Jo can I have at least a hug. **

**Jo- *attempts to hug Logan, but starts to whimper.* **

**Logan- Jo what's wrong?**

**Kendall- I'll take her back. **

**Jo- Sorry Logie bear. **

**Logan- it's ok Josey.**

**Kendall- Jo I got to take a shower.**

**Jo- *whimpers.***

I had then went to the bathroom, and stripped down. I turned on the water, and got my stuff ready for the shower. I stepped in and I heard Jo walk in.

I had to cover myself. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Jo had walked in confused. She had found me in the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. I think she also lost her mind, and sense. She walked up to me and pulled my towel down, and stared at my nuts. I said, "Jo I told you I was showering."

Jo had then reached out and said, "What is this long thing hanging from your body? Why are there to 3D circles near them." She reached out and touched them. I shivered at the contact. I had pulled her hand away, and said to her, "Jo, we are not together, you can't do that. That is my penis and my testicles."

Jo just then reached out and squeezed my balls. I screamed. The guys came rushing in, and I had grabbed a towel. They had asked what was wrong, and I had told them that Jo squeezed my balls. Logan went to Jo and tried to hug her, Jo had whimpered.

**Kendall- Jo it is ok it just hurt. **

**Jo- Are you sure? **

God she was a beauty, even traumatized. I really hope we get back together, we were both blonde, both had bushy eyebrows, same skin tone, and same type of personality. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of blonde. Her non make up face stood out, she had the most perfect pink lips. Jo had the biggest and most soulful brown eyes. You could tell if, she was happy, sad, excited, in love, pissed, or scared.

She has the most petite, and slender body. She has the most perfect sized breasts, perfect, sweet, and amazing voice. Her butt was the size of a watermelon. Jo had,


	8. Traumatized over, hospital dirty scenes

**A/N I know I owe you guys a chapter, but please bear with me. I am writing this chapter for big time break up?, I hope you all like it. **

**Shout- out- Sunshine Flower- thanks for all of the support. **

**Kendall- I get to do the disclaimer.**

**Logan- No I get to, you did the last chapter. **

**Carlos- November 2, 1990 doesn't own anything. **

**Me- Thanks Carlos, but it was Logan's turn. **

**Logan- November 2, 1990 only owns her characters. Austin is a parody of Austin Mahone but his last name is Russell. **

**James: I'm sexy.**

**Logan- I want to kiss Jo. **

**Carlos- Kendall stop drooling while Jo walks by. **

**Me- On with the story.**

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo had the perfect sized butt. It was like a watermelon. Too bad she is Logan's. I had hopped back into the shower, and took it quickly. I came out, put some clothes on and I went out and I found Logan trying to comfort Jo who was hiding inside the swirly slide, Carlos playing video games with the volume really loud and James eating.

I went into the slide with Logan to get Jo and as soon as Jo saw me, she went and clung on to me. I saw the hatred in Logan's eyes. We brought Jo out of the slide and into our bedroom. Jo could finally trust Logan. Logan kissed her cheek and I instantly felt jealous. I then went and left the room so the couple could talk. But what I didn't realize was that Jo had then started whimpering and I had gone back to her. I put my arm protectively around her, and Logan had his hind holding hers. I told Jo that I had to go. And she started crying. I went and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

It had calmed her down a little bit. I had a date with Lucy. The girl I had met after Jo's incident. I had then went and got flowers. We went on our date and went to an Italian restaurant. I had thought that we should go to 2J for the rest.

We cuddled and kissed for the first time. We were stopped by Logan who held a crying Jo in his arms and she had been so scared, that I had to bring Lucy home. I brought her home and I made out with her at her door. She is a really good kisser. I had then heard Logan say, "Kendall you should get back with Jo, so you can comfort her, and well Jo is getting really scared, so please help Jo out."

I nodded and I told him to tell Lucy that we should break up. She didn't take it vet well. I saw Jo and I instantly went to hug her.

We were back together.

_Time skip 2 months from now_

I then went to the hospital after a concert because James had gotten injured. He tried doing this triple back tuck and he failed. He is in a coma and could be paralyzed. Jo had returned back to normal, and was back to her hot normal self again. I had then been crying because one of my best friends was in a coma and might never walk again.

I was lying along the chairs in the waiting room. We couldn't go in for 96 hours and well it was bothering a lot of us. I had my head in Jo's lap, and I had been lying across 3 chairs plus Jo's lap. She had ad been playing with my hair and kissing me in between. I had saw as she played with the bangs.

**Jo's Pov**

I had Kendall's head in my lap, and I would kiss him every few seconds. I tangled his hair in my fingers. I also had taken the hair above his forehead and spreading that out. I had rubbed his back lovingly. He had noticed. I then held his hand. We found out that James was not paralyzed, he was temporarily frozen, and that he has 3 cracked ribs, 2 casts, and 4 sprains. We went home and I slept with Kendall again. Logan was in the room also. I had felt his hand on my butt.

He then gave it a little squeeze. I shivered. Kendall hand latched onto my breast. I had moved it, but it went back. I had then decided he wants to go that way. I stuck my hand down his pants and I played with the hem. I shoved my hand down and grabbed his penis. I gave it one long stroke and I saw as Kendall removed his hand. I then let it go. I saw Kendall give me a smirk and he had pulled my shirt up a little bit and he kissed that part of the body. I then shoved him playfully. I then tried to fall asleep. The next, morning…..

**Cliffhanger. I got to go to bed now. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading. I don't know what to do next. Please review and PM on what I should do. **


	9. Truth behind Kendall and Camille Ending

**A/N I haven't updated for this story in a while, so here goes. **

**Kendall: It's my turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Logan: November 2, 1990 owns nothing. **

**Me: thanks Logie. **

**James: Jo is sexy in a bikini.**

**Kendall: Why are you thinking about my girlfriend in a bikini?**

**James: She is at the pool with one on, and I was down there. **

**Kendall: I'm going down there. **

**Logan: On with the story.**

**Carlos: I like Jo. **

**Kendall: WHAT! Why does everyone like my girlfriend?**

**Logan: She only owns Becca, Wen, Stace, and Patty. Austin is a parody of Austin Mahone. His last name is Russell. **

**Me: This is the last chapter review and if I get reviews asking for an epilogue, I will do one. **

**Kendall's Pov**

It was in the morning and Camille and Jo were right next to me. I ran my fingers through Jo's hair, and I felt her make a motion towards me to hug me. I kissed her instead, and Jo kissed back. She was still sleeping. How was that possible? I picked her up, and I had started to make out with Jo. Camille had woken up when Jo groaned.

Camille had asked, "Jo what are you doing here, I'm sleeping with Kendall?"

Jo said, "Camille first off, he's MY boyfriend, and you cannot sleep with him."

Camille said, "You're right, Kendall slept with me."

I then squeezed Jo's butt, and Camille looked at Jo, as Jo then had a did you really just do that look on. "Ladies" I started, "You are both very beautiful girls, but only one girl will have my heart, and Jo has already taken it. I love you so much Jo, will you marry me?"

Jo said, "Yes, yes, a million times yes."

Camille said, "It worked."

I high fived her, and Logan after Jo had said yes. Logan had this idea that if Jo thought Camille liked me then Jo would prove that she liked him. I acted, so did Logan, the guys and Camille. We made sure Jo hadn't found out. I kissed her jaw, and then her lips.

Camille said, "Jo you really think I like Kendall."

Jo said, "It seemed like it."

I asked, "So Mrs. Knight, when and where would you like to get married."

Jo said, "At Malibu."

We booked the stuff, and then we sent out to get the invitations.

I kissed her every two seconds, and then Camille said, "Still here guys."

Jo said, "Cam you should be in a big time movie for that acting."

Jo put her hand on my chest, and started to rub circles. I said, "Jo let's go to your apartment and plan a little more."

Jo and I walked off. Camille walked over to Logan.

_Time skip_

Jo and I were married and we had a son on the way. We all had great lives and we all became really successful.

**A/N I hope you liked this. Remember if you want an epilogue tell me. Review please. No rudeness. Sorry it is short. i usually post chapters with at least 1k words. if it's rushed i already know. Enjoy. **


End file.
